


TLC

by Eve_Applebottom



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Banter, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I don't like being sick, M/F/Other, Massage, Multi, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, TLC, care, implied sexy times later, tender love and care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Applebottom/pseuds/Eve_Applebottom
Summary: Anastasia the Apprentice is sick. She does not like being sick of being fussed over when sick, but Asra and Julian are going to give her some much needed TLC.Pure fluff though it given them ideas for when she's well again.





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick I want everyone to level be alone but also someone to bring be tea and rub my back. 
> 
> Result I write a fluffy fic.

Anastasia reached for the glass of water by the bed but was stopped by a hacking cough. She spat the piece of greenish phlegm dislodged from her lungs into a tissue and through it into the bin with a face.

 

“So, on a scale of 1 to Plague, how sick do you think you are?”

 

A grey eye was nervously peering round the door. She could make out a puff of white hair somewhere behind Julian.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“If I say no are you going to stand worriedly outside the door and listen to me cough?”

 

“Well, yes. I might pace a bit too.”

 

“Then you better come in.”

 

Julian rushed into the bedroom in long hurried strides, Asra following more slowly. They both worried anytime their friend and lover showed even the faintest sign of being unwell. It brought too many memories too close. It wasn’t helped by the fact that Anastasia hated being sick and having them fussing over her, shooting worried looks over her head. But she guessed it was better to have them fretting in here were she could tell them to stop than out there were they’d just wind each other up.

 

They’re brought a jug of water which she was grateful for, mixed with ginger, lemon and honey.

 

She sipped at it as Julian sat himself down and put on his professional face. Asra was hovering in the background.

 

“So, tell me you’re symptoms.”

 

Anastasia sighed.

 

“I have a chesty cough Julian. Nothing more nothing less. I just need a bit of rest and a lot of fluids and I’ll be fine.”

 

The doctor pursed his lips.

 

“Is the cough effecting your sleep?”

 

“A bit.”

 

“A lot” Asra put in. “I can hear you from the other room even with the muffling we’ve put on the walls. She’s hacking most of the night.”

 

The Doctor nodded. “Probably muscus on you’re lungs –“

 

“Oh Doctor! You say suck sexy thing!”

 

Julian was not going to be drawn away from tending to his patient. “You’ll feel it more when you lie down. I’ll just listen to make sure.”

 

He helped Anastasia lean forward and pressed his ear to her back as she breathed deeply. The third deep breath was interrupted by coughing.

 

“Exactly what I thought.”

 

He looked around the room, looking for something.

 

“Asra, are there any books that aren’t overly magical near at hand?”

 

The white haired magician looked a bit confused. “Not right here but I can get some?”

 

“Please do, about 6 think books if you can find them.”

 

Arsa felt on his errand, glad to be doing something as Julian continued his examination, talking Anastasia’s pulse and tempter and asking her what colour her phlegm was. He was just finishing when Asra returned with six thick detective novels.

 

“Prefect. Give me a hand.”

 

Julian started to lift up the to end of the mattress, Asra join him in raising it and placing the books underneath. It might have been easier if the two of them had actually let Anastasia out of the bed first but at last she settled back and found thanks to the books the head of the bed was now at a slight angel.

 

“There! That should help reduce the coughing when you sleep.”

 

“Thanks guys, I feel much better. Now will you let me sleep?”

 

“Of course, but we’re not going anywhere. Nadia would kill us if she found out you’d been sick when she was gone and we hadn’t been at you’re beck and all every minute.”

 

Anastasia sighed. Nadia was if possible worse for worrying then Asra and Julian combined. Thankful she and Portia were away.

 

She dozed for a bit.

 

She woke at one point because she felt something cool on her shoulder. Faust was slithering over her, keeping her cool when she was too hot. Asra was sitting on the floor reading. They looked up and smile. Anastasia smiled back and went back to sleep.

 

An hour or so later they both woke her to make her eat something Asra had made with herbs that was slightly sweet and spicy and just what she needed.

 

She started coughing again in the evening and Julian carefully padded into the room.

 

“Anasia? You awake?”

 

“Mostly.”

 

“If you’d like I’ve got something that might help you feel a bit better.”

 

He was holding a glass bottle.

 

“God Julian it’s not leeches is it?”

 

“You have one theory about a plague possibly being connected to blood and suddenly you’re the leech man!”

 

He through his arms in the air for dramatic emphasize. It made Anastasia laugh, which made her cough.

 

“It’s not leeches, it’s something from Nevivon. It’ll help clear up some of the congestion if I rub it on you’re back and chest.”

 

She smiled. “I’d never say no to one of you’re massages Julian, but are you sure you wont get sick too if you touch me?”

 

“Better sure, but you’re worth the risk.”

 

He came fully into the room and was surprised to find Asra following him.

 

“This is actually one of Julian’s plans that I agree with, but I thought we might take it up a notch.” They was carrying a basin was steaming water with some cloths and towels. “We know you don’t like us fussing over you. But will you let us pamper you? Just a little?”

 

The two of them began working together. The got Anastasia off the bed, stripped it an put on fresh sheets. Asra lit candles as Julian helped Anastasia out of her sleep stained cloths and onto a towel now layer out on the bed. He pulled a blanket part of the way up so she wouldn’t get cold. The two then started to wash her, dipping the cloths into the steaming eucalyptus scented water and scrubbing down her back, check, arms, legs…

 

It should have felt embracing. She was a grown woman and they were washing her, but maybe it was the candlelight or whatever else Asra had put in the water, or just the fact that it was two of her favorite people doing it, but Anastasia felts warm and happy and cared for.

 

The way the touched her skin, it was different but the same. There was a reverence to the way Asra moved the cloth over her body but also a slight distance as if they were trying to make certain they didn’t enjoy it too much. Julian’s medical training meant he had cleaned patiences before and there was a methodicalness to his movements but also a since that he was worshiping he body as he washed her.

 

When both were satisfied and had pressed towel against her to dry her skin, they rolled her onto her front. She herd Julian uncork the bottle and smelt the sent of menthol. He poured the oil into his hands to warm it before he started to rub it onto her back.

 

Asra sat at the head of the bed stroking Anastasia’s hair as Julian worked away. Julian gave some of the best massages! His long fingers found their way into knots and worked them loose, applying the right pressure to points to make them release. He was happy to sit for hours rubbing his partners back just feeling them relax and wanting nothing more for himself than to hear then give a contented sigh to let him know he was doing a good job.

 

The recipe from Nevivon had it’s own kind of magic to it, mixing with the magic of Julian’s talented hands. Anastasia could already feel her chest was less tight.

 

Asra laughed as they stroked her hair.

 

“Ilya, you’re doing such a good job. I think she’s nearly falling asleep.”

 

Anastasia felt the shift on the mattress as Asra leant forward to kiss Julian on the cheek. She didn’t need to see to know that Julian was blushing both from the kiss and the praise.

 

She stretched out under Julian’s hands and nuzzled Asra’s thigh.

 

“If you two do this again when I’m better it’s going to have a very different ending. But at the moment, I think I’m going to go back to sleep.”

 

They stayed as she drifted off, stroking her hair and her back until she was deeply asleep before tiptoeing out of the room.

 

They shared a look once they were out of the door.

 

They both liked looking after their apprentice, and once she was well and healthy again they’re defiantly have to look after her together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I can not spell, there will be mistakes.


End file.
